


Robert And Chas In The Woolpack Backroom

by theprincessed



Series: Village Talk [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Family Issues, Gen, Half-Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Aaron comforts Liv following the news that Sandra wants to make a permanent move to Ireland, Robert finds himself talking to Chas about Andy…</p><p>(Set during the scenes at the end of 19th April 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert And Chas In The Woolpack Backroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. Bringing this back! :p This is random and typically rough like the rest of this ‘practice’ series lol, but I’ve felt guilty for not writing enough Robron lately so this is me trying to keep my hand in just before the boys’ return next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

As Liv leaves the room, upset, Aaron looks at Chas, Robert and Sandra with concern written all over his face. Sandra moves to go after her, but Robert watches how Aaron bites on his lip and isn't surprised when he steps in front of her.

“No. I'll go. Please.” he adds softly when it looks like she's going to go anyway.

She nods reluctantly, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. The atmosphere is incredibly tense and the three of them left behind say nothing until Sandra clears her throat and turns around to Robert and Chas still standing in the kitchenette. “I've just got to check – there's something – in the car.. I'll be right back.” she stutters and flees.

For a second, Robert's stomach drops with the thought that she's doing a runner before he realises how irrational that is. She's fighting to start a new life with her daughter in Dublin, which is not the desires of a woman ready to completely wash her hands of her only child, no matter how unstable Liv has hinted she is. Even so, Robert can't help exchange a weirdly understanding look with Chas as she blows out a breath they'd all been holding and moves around to gather some mugs for something to do in the wait. Who knows how long it's going to take Aaron to convince Liv to return. Stubbornness must run in the family.

He stares at the rigid set of Chas' shoulders and the silence between them before he snaps.

“You do know Aaron's probably going to plead her case for her?” he asks, resigned to the fact already.

Chas puts the box of teabags in her hand down on the counter with a bit more force than necessary and doesn't face him. “Yes.”

It feels scarily similar to him and Andy, at least in terms of bringing up the memories of their beginning, except he'd been on the other side where Aaron and Liv are now. With Billy, Andy's biological dad, quite the troublemaker with a capital T, it was difficult to persuade Mum and Dad that his friendship with Andy meant it was worth them all taking a chance on the boy. He was most certainly heading for a rocky future himself and eventually Jack and Sarah's consciences had won out and Robert got to keep his friend in the village.

“I didn't expect to get a brother out of it,” he explains to Chas' back, unsure whether his experience is useful or even that welcome, “just like Aaron never expected to be reunited with Liv, but it's happened and now she doesn't want to leave.” He pauses and stares at Chas some more as she keeps still. Maybe she's listening, maybe not, but at least she's not telling him to shove his opinion where the sun don't shine. “I was the reason Andy got to stay, but look how that turned out? I don't want that for Aaron.”

Chas moves her head to the side, staring at the kitchen table instead of looking at him from over her shoulder. “What're you saying?”

“Liv isn't gonna be easy. Are you sure you're ready for that? More importantly, is Aaron? I care about him, Chas. Don't you think he's been through enough lately?”

She sighs heavily and turns at last, but a timid knock on the door interrupts them. Robert represses his eye roll, for once eager to know Chas' response, and swallows guiltily when Sandra shuffles back into the room. Chas plasters on a gentlesmile. “You don't have to knock. We're glad you came back. Cuppa?”

Sandra nods silently and crosses the room before they hear footsteps down the stairs and Aaron comes in, Liv trailing behind. Robert leans against the counter with his hands in his jacket pockets and waits for the verdict. Somehow, he can already tell by Aaron's hopeful expression and the adoration with which he looks at her that he's made the same choice Robert did 20 years ago for the boy that would be adopted into his family. He prays Aaron knows what he's doing by taking Liv on like this because his life is about to change in a big way, but a realisation also comes. 

If there was ever another time to prove to Aaron that he truly loves him and that he can rely on Robert for whatever support he needs then this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
